Teru-Teru Bozu
by smilingsky
Summary: "Do you know what it means when a Teru-Teru Bozu doll is upside down?" "It means that rain is wanted." Rated T for strong language use and inferred sexual themes (nothing explicit).
1. Chapter 1

***Image NOT mine, please DM me if it's yours and you would like for it to be taken down!**  
 ***Rated T for strong language use and inferred sexual themes.**

—

"You never understand! Just leave me alone!" He boomed at her and the front door slammed closed behind him as he left the apartment in a fit of anger.

The apartment shook slightly from how hard he slammed the door, she was afraid for a moment that the door would just come off its hinges because of the strength he used.

A stray tear rolled down the side of the cheek and fell to the ground, along with her body when her knees gave out under her. She pressed her palms against her eyes as she sob loudly with the pouring rain that crashed against the window outside.

Just when, she asked herself, when did they ended up this broken?

—  
 _The first time they met, they were classmates in University and were partnered together for a general studies module project._

 _"Nice to meet you, I'm Juvia," she smiled shyly towards her partner who looked extremely nonchalant about this whole thing._

 _He gave her a brief scan over before responding with a monotonous voice, "Gray."_

 _She had seen him around school—well, more like stalked him around when she developed a crush on him—always with that group of friends, the fiery pink head along with his blonde girl friend, also the red and blue headed couple who looked rather intimidating. She found him attractive like the many other girls there._

 _"Which sports major are you from?" She asked, feeling more daring to make the first moves. How wrong was she to think she was being confident, forgetting that many other girls had did the same thing and were easily dismissed._

 _He grunted an answer, "Ice Hockey."_

 _Her lips formed an 'O' as if she hadn't known before. She had followed him around the campus but not once had she spoke to him like this._

 _Seeing as he was not really giving her much of any attention, she decided to keep quiet and start on their project._

 _She accidentally dropped her file and bent over to pick it up when she felt another hand reach for it as well._

 _Her face flushed when she looked up and saw Gray holding onto not just the file but also her hand. He quickly let go, looking away, "Be careful," was all he said as he stared out the window, a slight tint painting on his cheeks._

 _Maybe it was that moment she developed more than just a crush for him._

—  
Her sobs quietened and became sniffles. Her huddled figure stared at the rain that was still as heavy as ever, making the sky gloomy and dark at 3 in the afternoon.

Has it been an hour? Two hours? Since he left the place in the pouring rain. The place they called their home when they moved together six months ago after three years of dating.

—  
 _The first time she confessed, he rejected her._

 _Under the stars on the rooftop of Gray's friends'—and also now Juvia's circle of friends—favourite hang out, a two-storey bar named Fairy Tail._

 _A light giggle filled the awkward air between them after he said he couldn't accept her feelings. The giggle came from Juvia._

 _"Ah, that's embarrassing." She said out loud, hiding her true emotions with a smile, her cerulean eyes looking up at the night sky. "Yet I knew it would happen." She turned her head to look at Gray who was frowning in confusion._

 _"Juvia knew you wouldn't accept her feelings," she answered his unspoken question, facing the sky once again. "It's a shame though, the stars are really beautiful tonight."_

 _So, he rejected her, then why was he feeling butterflies in his stomach as he watch her speak while looking at the starry sky._

 _Love works in many ways and this was one he didn't expect._

—

Her legs felt numb from sitting so long. The heavy rain has lightened up to a drizzle. Her tired eyes stared at her phone who sat shattered on the coffee table. The screen lit up with useless notifications from her social media but not one was from Gray.

She shook her head and got up from the floor, taking steps towards the bathroom and soon the hot water was running.

—

 _The first time they went on a date, it was at the annual festival in Magnolia. She wore a light, white sundress with a straw hat that had a red hibiscus flower on it while he wore a simple white shirt with the first two collars left untouched along with ripped jeans._

 _"This is amazing," she said in awe, she had moved to Magnolia when she transferred to the University, it being her second year, she did not have the time to explore just yet. Her first date was where she got to see the much anticipated festival._

 _Gray watched his now Girlfriend explore the festival and its many small stalls filled with little trinkets she loved, a few steps ahead of him._

 _Yes, his Girlfriend._

 _After rejecting her, he felt like shit for a few weeks._

 _Unexpectedly, he had developed feelings for her._

 _With a lot of persuasion from a certain scarlet-haired woman who went after him when she saw Juvia smiling back at the bar even though she had shook her head when Lucy asked her how it went. He took the initiative to ask her to be his Girlfriend._

 _And now, they were on their first date._

 _Juvia stopped in front of a stall, her eyes shining with admiration as she stared at the many hand sewn items put up for sale. A teddy bear, a giraffe plush, coasters, pouches, she was excited and looked at every single item in awe when she stopped._

 _Gray raised his eyebrows in question, going over while still looking at Juvia. Her hands were drawn to the simple white cloth doll hanging above, her eyes lighting up just a little before it diminished. The doll that chased rain away, the doll she used to have before the kids in school threw it away, calling her a freak because they thought the rain follows her._

 _"Would you like to get the Teru-Teru Bozu, Miss?" An old elderly woman appears from the side of the stall, a warm smile on her face._

 _Juvia shakes her head, "N-No, thank you," she fakes a smile and turned to Gray, "Let's go look at the earrings over there,"_

 _He nodded and was about to follow her when he stopped in his tracks, turning back to the elderly woman who smiled at him still. He eyed the Teru-Teru Bozu, remembering something Juvia said about it taking the rain except her Gray-Sama was better at effectively taking away the gloominess when she saw him._

 _"I'll get the Teru-Teru something," he told her hurriedly, handing her the cash from his wallet before Juvia could see him pay._

 _She gave him a knowing smile and handed him the doll, "Have a great time with your lovely Girlfriend, lad."_

—

The sound of the faucet running stopped as she came out in a towel. Changing into an oversized sweater and sweat pants, her damp hair dangled carelessly on the sweater, moisture being absorbed immediately. She sniffed lightly as she pulled out a large suitcase from the closet.

One by one, she begun piling her clothes into the suitcase.

—

 _Their first kiss, it was just after their first date._

 _"Where is everyone heading to?" She questions out loud._

 _Gray shrugs, "Not sure."_

 _They turned when they hear the sound of a little girl shouting excitedly at her parents while pulling them by the hand, "Mommy! The fireworks are starting soon!"_

 _The bluenette turned to her Boyfriend and he knew what she was going to ask._

 _She grinned widely and grabbed him by the hand towards the end of the street where a crowd was already waiting._

 _They found a spot to stand while waiting for the fireworks, Juvia stared in anticipation at the sky._

 _"Juvia," Gray started, feeling his hands fidget slightly._

 _She hummed a reply, turning her body so she could face him._

 _"I'm sorry for what I've said to you in the past. I was such an idiot," he paused, looking at Juvia who bore a confused expression._

 _"You already apologised for that, and Gray-sama, Juvia doesn't care about the past if you're with her." She told him, placing her arms around his neck, pulling them closer to each other._

 _"Why do you like me?" His voice in a whisper tone, looking down at her, onyx orbs captured into her ocean-like ones._

 _She only responded with a smile, "I just do. Juvia told you the reason before, didn't she?"_

 _"I took the rain in your life away?"_

 _She nodded, using a hand to brush away the stray hair that fell over his eyebrow._

 _His eyes fell to her lips and she would be lying if she said she hadn't done the same._

 _They inched closer._

 _Breaths syncing as their eyes close._

 _And soon, their lips touched._

 _The colourful sparks burst into the sky at the same time, depicting what both of them felt._

 _Fireworks._

 _When they finally released each other, both were smiling, both has pink blushes across their face as the crowd around them hooted at the couple._

—

She zipped the suitcase shut, her eyes falling on the empty half of the wardrobe where her clothes once was. Her side of the room was empty of her usual perfumes and cosmetics.

—

 _Their first time celebrating her birthday together._

 _Gray had prepared a simple dinner he cooked at his apartment, he had to do something in return after all the surprises Juvia had given for his birthday. It wasn't the first time Juvia had been at his place._

 _Hell, they've been to each other's so frequently that their friends told them to just get a place together instead._

 _"It tastes good." She told him with a sweet smile, the fork still resting on her lip after she took a bite out of the pasta._

 _He rolled his eyes, "You don't have to eat it if it's bad, you know."_

 _She only giggled, "But it really tastes good," she argued, attempting to take another bite of the burnt pasta when he stopped her._

 _He shook his head, "We'll order Pizza instead, I don't want to have to explain to the police why my Girlfriend is dead after eating pasta I made for the first time."_

 _She answered with another giggle as he picked up the plates and placed them in the sink._

 _While waiting for the food, he disappeared into his room, leaving the bluenette confused._

 _"I have something to give you," he told her and presented a poorly wrapped pink package that was just a little bigger than his hand._

 _She raised her brows in confusion and took the present from his hand. "What is it?" She wasn't expecting a gift since she thought dinner was her gift already._

 _He nodded his head to the present, "Open it and see, I'll go get the door," he said when he heard the door bell ringing._

 _Juvia pried the pink wrapping off gently, spotting white cloth material bursting out from the side. She pulled out the content to see the Teru-Teru Bozu doll she had seen back at the festival._

 _"Why...?" She asked, holding it gently. Her eyes holding uncertainty as to why her Boyfriend would get her the very doll that she remembered._

 _Gray placed the pizza box down and sat down next to her on the couch. "You said that you hate the rain."_

 _That was true._

 _Amongst one of their dating nights where they laid in each other's arms, talking about things Juvia revealed her childhood. She didn't like the rain because the day it rained, the picnic at her school got cancelled when she finally got to go that year._

 _She had been sick the past few times and that was the only one time she was fine. She didn't like the rain because on the day her parents got into a car accident and passed on, it was a rainy day. She didn't like the rain because her first boyfriend thought she was a magnet for the wet weather and couldn't stand the thought of it. She didn't like the rain because everyone else thought it was gloomy like her._

 _She didn't like the rain because when she finally got rid of it, she met Gray. She thought that without the rain, she would finally be happy._

 _She used to have a Teru-Teru Bozu with her, a nanny in the orphanage taught her how to make one and gave it to her._

 _She had that for a long time until the older kids in school threw it away, leaving the young Juvia in tears._

 _"I knew that doll meant a lot to you." He said, "And I know it's not the same doll. I also know you said you didn't believe in Teru-Teru Bozu dolls after that." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and Juvia knew why, he wasn't a guy with much sentimental words. "But you also said I helped take away the rain."_

 _That she did._

 _"Although I don't know if this Teru-Teru will stop the rain, I hope it reminds you of me when I'm away for the next few weeks." He told her. He had to be away due to an overseas exchange programme he had been signed up for by his Cousin, Lyon. The romantic man graciously introduced himself to Juvia by planting a kiss on the back of her hand._

 _"Is this some kind of alert to everyone that I'm yours or are you telling Juvia to not look at other boys while you're gone?" She asked, a mischievous look in her eyes._

 _Gray growled and pulled her closer by the hip, "Both. Especially if Lyon comes around, hold the Teru-Teru Bozu in his face and tell him to piss off like the rain."_

—

Once making sure she had taken everything, she sat on the edge of the bed with the suitcase in the floor.

The Teru-Teru Bozu sat limply on top of the suitcase.

—

 _The first place they got together, it was an apartment near the city._

 _"There's only one room?" She asked her Boyfriend who was behind her, he had surprised her with the key as a Valentine's gift._

 _He shrugged though there was a smug look on his face, "I'm pretty sure the two of us will end up in either rooms at night, making a lot of noise, so I don't see the need to be separated."_

 _Her face flushed as she slapped his forearm, "Gray-sama!" She scolded and walked towards the balcony in the living room where they could see the sun setting._

 _He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, tucking his face into her neck._

—

She looked into the mirror.

Her blue eyes were swollen and puffy. Dark rings sat under them, a sign she hasn't got much rest for the past few nights.

Her azure locks of hair that were almost dry, were a mess on her head. She didn't want to deal with it and decided to tie it into a ponytail.

Her eyes then landed on the cool metal chain that rested on her neck. A necklace with a snowflake charm, a gift he got her for Christmas.

She didn't show any expression as her hands reached behind her neck to remove the necklace.

—

 _The first time they fought, it ended up badly._

 _"You can't just act like that around every other female I'm around!" He threw his hands up in frustration._

 _"Was I supposed to stand and watch while another woman touched my Boyfriend however she like?" Juvia asked, no remorse in her voice._

 _"She's my client, Juvia!" He said, exasperated._

 _She bit her bottom lip in attempts to stop it from quivering, "So she can touch you and kiss you because she's your client?" Her voice bearing hurt._

 _"That's not what I meant, Juvia. You can't just blow up at people like that– where are you going? Juvia!"_

 _She didn't answer as she left the apartment in tears._

 _Yes, she made him lose a client. If the client was only flirting, she would've tried her best to ignore it. But the woman's hand was heading down south and he didn't seem to mind it._

—

She grabbed a new set of black sheets, placing them neatly on the chair before she pulled off the old ones.

Once she was done changing the sheets, her hands held the handle of a vacuum cleaner as she cleaned the whole place.

She organised the magazines on the table, tidied up his game console set that had the controllers across the floor in a mess.

Her eyes went towards the front door, the mop in her hold stopping its movements. The slippers he had kicked out angrily when he left. The suitcase he had thrown to the side.

A shaky sigh left her mouth, she forced herself to continue cleaning.

—

 _The first time they broke up, she felt like she lost her world. He felt like a part of him was missing._

 _No one would admit whose fault it was._

 _It was one of their usual fights that got out of hand and both of them said things that were out of line._

 _"He doesn't understand my efforts, all Juvia wants is for him to notice, is that bad?" She cried, her pink-haired Friend pulled her into hug._

 _"Oh Juv," she caressed the back of her friend's head. "It's not bad of you to want that."_

 _The bluenette sniffed, "Oh but Juvia said horrible horrible things!" She moved out of Meredy's arms, "Juvia needs to apologise now!" She said with a determined look when her Friend pulled her wrist._

 _Meredy shook her head, "Go talk to him tomorrow."_

 _"But–,"_

 _The younger girl nudged her head to the clock in her living room, "It's 2am, he's probably sleeping. Whatever it is, you can talk to him tomorrow. And trust me, if he loves you which I know he does, he'll be the one knocking on my door in the morning."_

 _"But Mer—,"_

 _Meredy pushed her Friend towards her bedroom where the two friends shared the bed for their sleepovers._

 _The pink-head was about to fall asleep when she heard Juvia talk._

 _"Thanks Mer, if it wasn't for you, I don't know what I would do tonight," she sighed, "Gajeel's out of town and..."_

 _The pink-headed girl turned to face her Friend, pulling her into a hug, "What are friends for Juv? Besides, I doubt your Brother will know how to handle you like I did,"_

 _"You're right," she answered and the two girls started giggling._

—

Her suitcase sat near the entrance to the front door.

She was sitting on the couch where she had been after all the cleaning. Her eyes were on the digital clock as she hoped that perhaps when the number changed the next minute, the front door would click open.

But as the time passed on, it was close to ten and she made a decision.

She fetched a paper and pen, writing neatly and quickly. When she was done, she placed it on the neatly-made bed, the necklace she removed was on top of the paper. Before she left, she took the Teru-Teru Bozu and left it on the bed with the letter and necklace.

Taking a last look at their apartment, she opened the door and left.

—

"Who the fuck is it?" A deep gruff voice shouted and the front door swung open, "It's almost midnight, whoever the fuck you are, better have a good reason–," the muscular man stopped in his words as he stared at his non-blood related Sister, her hair drenched from the rain well the rest of the body were partly dry. "Juvia?"

He didn't miss her swollen puffy eyes, "Have you been crying? What...?" He saw her hand gripping onto her large suitcase that held remnants of the pouring rain. "Did you walk in the rain from the train station? Alone? Are you crazy?" He almost boomed, wanting to scold her for putting herself in danger when he saw her bottom lip quiver.

"Gajeel-kun..." she mumbled before breaking down into tears again, wrapping her arms around his torso. Her face buried in his shirt as sobs begun to leave her mouth.

—

"You're drunk. Stop drinking, idiot." A man with salmon-coloured hair told Gray, placing his hand between his friend's mouth and the edge of the beer Mug.

"Fuck off." Gray glared at him and gulped down his drink.

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Suit yourself. I'm only responsible for taking you home anyways." He then stared at his Friend, "Do you not want to talk about what happened between you and Juvia?"

A grunt answered him and he knew all his Friend wanted to do was to drink till he passed out,  
what he had been doing for the past few fights with Juvia.

He sighed and drank his own Mug of beer, that was only his second one while Gray was on his sixth one.

The next morning, he woke up with a huge headache, noticing he was on the couch in his living room. His hand automatically reaches for the glass of water and painkiller left in the coffee table when he realised there was none.

He frowned and opened his eyes, wincing when the sun hit him like a train of bricks. His head pounded badly.

He looked at the glass coffee table that was usually holding a glass of water and painkillers by Juvia when he came home drunk, needing the guys to take him home. She always left him on the couch, figuring it took too much to carry him back and not to mention he smelt bad.

That's when yesterday's fight came back to him.

 _She's still mad, huh_. He thought, getting up on his own to fetch his own solution for hangover.

He went straight to the bathroom, not once throwing a look at the bed area, wanting to wash up as soon as possible before he went to sleep with his girlfriend who he thought was asleep in the covers.

He threw on a towel around his waist and noticed that the pink towel next to his was missing. Dismissing it that she had took hers to wash, he headed to the wardrobe, about to reach for his clothes when he noticed it was empty on the other side.

He frowned, sliding the doors to reveal the huge empty space where Juvia's clothes once were.

He turned around, looking at the bed that was neat and made.

 _She wasn't home last night._

He quickly threw on a shirt and jeans, going out to the living room to find his phone, he dialled her number only to reach her voicemail.

He tried calling Meredy but the girl had just woken up and knew nothing of what he was asking.

He went back into the room, hoping to find something that would tell him where she had went when he spotted the letter on the bed.

Reaching for the necklace, he muttered a cuss and placed it aside, ignoring the doll next to the paper, he begun reading.

 **I supposed you have noticed I have left by now.**

 **You said you needed space.**

 **You said you wanted me to leave you alone, so I am doing that now.**

 **After all these fights, I'm tired too.**

 **This time, we should split for good.**

 **Don't look for me.**

 **Don't do anything.**

 **Because I want to forget.**

 **\- Juvia**

The paper dropped to the floor and he looked at the Teru-Teru Bozu that had its head facing downwards.

An upside down Teru-Teru Bozu.

 _"Juvia, do you know what it means for a Teru-Teri Bozu to be upside down?" He asked his Girlfriend whose naked back was leaning against his bare chest. She shook her head, using the tips of her finger to hold it up._

 _He nuzzled his nose against her hair, "It means, rain is wanted instead."_

 _She stared up at him, "Well, Juvia's going to keep Teru-Teru upright then,"_

He covered his face with a hand, and for the first time, he realised what he had taken for granted the whole time was gone because of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Silently, she stared at the rain battering itself against the window like the storm in her mind.

"Are you going to ignore him? It's been three days." Levy commented, looking at the mobile phone that was flashing up every few minutes on the couch.

The device stopped buzzing and Juvia continued staring at the drizzling rain outside Gajeel's apartment.

"The stripper deserves it. Now that she has finally broken up with him. I'd say, good riddance." Gajeel slapped his hands as if dusting away dirt to prove his point, a toothy-grin on his face as he stood by the wall.

An annoyed tsk left Levy's mouth, her eyes glaring at her Boyfriend who was not making matters any better.

Gajeel shrugged at his girlfriend's glare, stretching his neck to see his Sister. Her face was stoic just like it had been before they met Natsu and his group of friends. He had seen how Juvia went from the intimidating woman to the girl madly in love, shy and crazy would be the words he used to describe her.

Right now, it was as if she had been smacked right back into the time before they met their group of friends in Magnolia. Like the gloomy rain woman she was labelled once again.

"Juvia told him she wouldn't see him again," was the only answer they got from the silent bluenette who then went past her Brother and retreated into her room, the door clicking shut.

Levy looked at the closed door, sighing while Gajeel scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to do when she glared at him.

Juvia had came to him in the middle of the night, luggage in hand, her eyes visibly red and swollen from crying. He only got an explanation after she finally calmed down.

Right there and then, Gajeel wanted to burst out of his front door and hop on his motorcycle straight to the two's apartment.

 _"I'll kill him with my bare hands!" Gajeel growled, trying to side-step past Juvia who had instantly blocked the door._

 _Her arms were wide open, preventing him from going past her, "Gajeel-kun! You said you would listen to Juvia and not find Gray-sama!"_

 _Gajeel scoffed, "Well I said I would listen, but I didn't promise that I won't whoop his sorry ass for treating you that way!" He said and tried to go past Juvia. "I don't care if he–,"_

 _The latter cut him off by moving aside, "Go for all I care, I don't know where he went anyways." She said in a quiet voice, going straight to the guest room which was always saved for her._

 _"Juv–," he called out but watched the door slammed shut against his words._

She did not get a single message nor call from him since she left until this morning, and to be frank, Juvia took it as he did not care anymore.

Their relationship in the past year had been so full of anger-filled words and silent tears.

She wondered when did they start to go wrong.

Was it when they stopped with the minor details? Was it when she ignore the fact that their relationship might have been on the brinks of breaking? Was it when he put holes in their boat without realising? Was it when she realised they were both using lies to fill up the gaps?

The 'I'm okays', 'It's fine's' thrown at each other so easily to hide what the truth within them.

Their conversations had shortened over the months, despite the efforts of Juvia, trying to talk to him whereas he would answer briefly and disappear for work.

Meals at home became lonely for Juvia, waiting for her boyfriend to return while dishes went cold. Still, she religiously prepared them.

Until it became tiring. A constant effort put in without any result would feel tiring to anyone.

It did not just apply to that.

When she would get back from work, expecting to see someone in the house, she encounters silence and darkness instead.

Hours later, would then Gray return, tired, exhausted, saying nothing more than a hello before heading straight to the bathroom and to bed.

The cycle repeated.

Until she figured it was enough.

They had to talk about it.

What were they now?

Not just two person in a relationship, but what were they apart from the label?

His constant obsession with career. His constant attention towards his work was admirable but a strain in their relationship.

She had danced around the topic before, resulting in a slight quarrel that dissolved without proper answers over a few days. She did not want to push him then. He had an important match that weekend and she swallowed the words she wanted say.

Yet, that night, as she sat in the living room alone, watching the black screen of the television as she waited for him. He was on the sports channel again, shown about his team's victory over the neighbouring country's.

She knew it was not going to end well that night and she was right.

When she first fell in love with Gray, she was attracted to him, not just for his looks, but the way he put so much determination in his work and goals, going towards them like a champion. The fire in his cold eyes, the dedication he has for ice hockey, somehow that drew her to him even more, beyond that cold demeanour of his, there was certainly something she liked about him.

Funny, how that is now the reason they split. The reason she broke up with him.

She bit her bottom lip, remembering how the fight went down.

—

Gray had returned, in a sweater and long pants, his sports equipment were kept at the ice rink place where they trained.

"Have you had dinner yet?" She asked softly, her arms wrapped around her knees, curled against the couch. She had returned from her own work at the aquarium, looking after marine creatures had been her childhood dream.

He responded with a shake of his head, going straight for their room without hesitation.

The bluenette got up from her place, about to head to the kitchen to heat up some leftovers from their dinner the day before, when she heard Gray's phone ring in the distance.

She ignored it, hearing what sounded like angry orders being said into the phone as Gray handled whatever was the problem.

He had been receiving more calls over the weeks, all asking for interviews, all wanting to talk to the winning team's captain.

Her hand hovered over the pot, absently feeling for heat to gauge how long it would take the stew to heat up.

Then, she heard the bathroom door slammed close as Gray had yet another awful phonecall. His manager, perhaps, had probably suggested something he did not like. Be it publicity stunts or commercial opportunities.

Gray was getting more recognition for sure. She cannot even list on all her fingers the times Gray had flashed on the sports channel, leading his team to victory. He had gained popularity just like his team had done over the months.

Juvia couldn't help but feel relief they moved in before Gray got popular with the media.

As fast as the relief came, it disappeared.

Gaining attention meant people were getting curious about the bachelor-looking Ice Hockey player, one of the reasons why they went on lesser dates, though the bigger reason was a lack of time.

Many did not know about her but she was sure she felt eyes on her whenever she walked in the streets.

She had discussed this with Gray- or tried to.

It all ended with a wave of his hand, saying that his manager would handle it.

"I saw your win today," she said when he came out to the kitchen, rubbing his hair roughly with a towel to rid of excess moisture. The sweater he wore earlier was replaced with a loose white shirt and dark sweatpants.

The latter merely made a sound, similar to a grunt, to acknowledge her. He sat on the chair, looking at the heated stew and rice with slight disinterest, a spoon being used to stir the contents around.

"You were great as usual," she told him softly, watching the stew bubble over the fire.

Juvia had not had the time to cook in the last two days, having worked overtime and all, the only stuff left were only enough for a vegetable stew.

He nodded, not speaking a word as he turned his attention to his mobile phone, tapping on it furiously.

When the food was ready, Juvia set it in front of him, looking as he placed his phone down to start demolishing the food.

She stared at him, eyes watching as he played around with the food while chewing, a habit of his, she remembers. She would chide him before but it did not snap him out of the habit.

His eyes flew to the lit up screen of his phone every now and then and she wondered what was it that was taking his attention. Here, she sat in front of him, a few weeks since they last did this, yet he is distracted.

Her lips parted slightly, wanting to form words but they never do, unsure of how to start. So she waited till he was done. It would be better anyways.

The room went silent apart from the sounds of Gray's eating and the occasional tapping of Juvia's fingers against the marble counter, absentmindedly watching him while she pretended to be busy with what's she doing with her hands. Her mind worked over what she wanted to say or ask.

The moment he got up to wash the dishes, she parted her lips yet again, this time, words poured out in a slow manner.

"What are we, Gray-sama?" The question left her, filling the room with a weird tension.

The man did not stopped what he was doing, the spray of water hitting porcelain overtook the silence after her.

"What?" His voice seemingly calm, not at all thrown off by her question.

Juvia cleared her throat, leaning against the side of the wall with crossed arms, her words coming out an octave louder and clearer, "What are we?"

The sound of the faucet silenced.

Gray swiped his hands on the rag, drying his hands after placing the wet utensils on the drying rack. He turned to face her, a frown on his face, trying to understand what she was asking.

"We're a couple in a relationship, or is this a trick question?" He observed her for a moment, seeing her in one of his shirts that were definitely too big for her, paired with black yoga pants.

Feeling slightly frustrated by what he wasn't getting, Juvia shut her eyes tightly, "Yes, in name, we are. But what about now?"

Gray was also getting annoyed, "Juvia, what are you saying?"

She opened her eyes again, her blue orbs staring right back at him. "What are we, in this apartment, by ourselves? Yes, we are a couple. We are in a relationship. But we are not together, like any couple should be," She hoped he understand what she was saying but the deepened frown on his face begged to differ. "When was the last time we went on a date? When was the last time we had a proper conversation?"

He leaned against the countertop, staring at her, "Is this about me not spending enough time with you again? We've talked about this before, Juvia. You know how much I dedicate to the team, you knew about it before we even started dating."

She shook her head, azure locks shuffling back and forth with the action. "I'm talking about us. I'm talking about us not talking. I'm talking about us not- not-," she tried to find the proper words.

Gray threw his hands up in clear frustration, "We are talking right now, aren't we?"

"Yes and no!" She almost screamed but restrained herself immediately. "Have you even realised? I barely know what you've been up to lately until I saw a magazine about Fiore's most popular Ice Hockey bachelor! Yes! We've talked! What have we talked about? The weather outside? The usual questions if you've eaten? We hadn't had a proper conversation other than the important things, I wouldn't consider that talking,"

Before he could say anything, she continued, "We're barely even seeing each other other than in the morning and sometimes at this timing when you decide to come home early. Other times, when I try, you would brush me off, saying you're tired and beat from work. I understand that, but when it gets repetitive, it's tiring,"

She blinked, knowing her tears were threatening to make a show.

"So what do you want me to do? Train less? Work less? Abandon whatever I've been working for?" Gray looked at her with accusation, earning a small gasp from his girlfriend.

Her lips opened and closed, attempting to say something, "That's not what I meant! I just want to know if you still want to be together if all we're gonna do is just merely exist in each other's lives now! We've grown apart!"

A pregnant pause sat between them.

"Are you saying you want to break up?" He questioned, "Was it because of Lyon? I've heard he had been visiting your workplace quite frequently, was it him?" He sneered.

The frown on her face deepened. Yes, Lyon had turned up to her workplace frequently but only because he had business with her boss. There was a business meeting every now and then as the two discussed about a new upcoming project.

"This has nothing to do with Lyon-san–,"

"I work my ass off everyday and I am trying to make sure we have enough funds to get a new place that you've mentioned before, and this is what you tell me?"

It was her turn to struggle with understanding what he was saying, "You're getting the wrong context, Gray-sama–,"

He scoffed, "Wrong context? You're just telling me I'm not spending enough time with you."

Juvia shook her head, biting her lower lip as she tried to hold back a sob, "That's not–,"

"The team has been busy with the semi-finals coming up, I have to be there for the training, it's not easy. I've told you before, Ice Hockey will take priority in my life as my career, I can't set that aside for minor things." Despite knowing that beforehand, the way he said minor things, did it include her?

"Nothing can be more important than your career?" She asked, allowing a tear to fall freely off her cheek.

Gray let out a groan, "No–,"

"You just said–," she tried to counter back, growing tired of what was currently happening.

Then he snapped, "Fine! I said what I've said! How many times have we argued about this? It's getting old, Juvia! Get over it."

"What–," she uttered only to be cut off again.

"You never understand! Just leave me alone!" He swiped his keys from the counter and left the apartment, slamming the door on his way out.

*End of Flashback*

—

A sigh escaped her lips for the nth time that day and Juvia decided to leave her room. It was already late in the afternoon, the rain outside had lightened up, but the drizzle of the cloud tears never stopped.

"Hey, Raindrop, Levy made some food before she left, come have some," her Brother stood outside the wall of her room, arms crossed as if he had been waiting.

Her stomach growled at the same of food wafting in the air and even if she wanted to decline dinner, her brother's grin at her growling stomach was not going to allow it.

They sat in the living room, a bowl of macaroni and cheese in each of their hands as the television screen played some melodrama.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Gajeel asked, stuffing pasta into his mouth ungracefully. God, he loved his girlfriend's cooking. But he wouldn't say it's the best, his sister's food were one of the greatest blessings in his life. Besides, what Levy doesn't know wouldn't kill her.

Yea, the big burly man with crazy long hair, iron piercings and tattoos had the softest spot for his Sister.

The girl stared blankly at the screen, chewing slowly,

"Find another apartment. Work. I don't know, honestly."

He nodded, "You can move in here, as for the rest, Do as you like, but, I don't want to see you moping around after one week." He polished the bottom of his bowl quick, setting the empty porcelain on the coffee table. "What do you want me to do if he comes here? I won't promise I won't hit him though,"

The bluenette almost rolled her eyes but carried on with her meal, "I don't know. But I don't want to see him yet. Let me recollect myself, because Juvia doesn't even know what she did. Whether if it was right or wrong."

—

A beer bottle slammed onto the countertop, the strong hand which was holding it laxed.

"Okay. You've definitely ruined your liver for the rest of your life now, Gray. Let's go," Natsu tried to pull his Friend off the bar stool, but the raven-haired man just wouldn't budge.

"What did I do exactly? Or what did I not do exactly? I tried, Natsu! I tried!" Gray flailed his hands, ignorant to the looks he received from the bartender.

His buddy smacked his hands down, "Well, you didn't exactly care when I ask you, right? I told you, you have the second best girlfriend in this world and you can't take her for granted,"

An annoyed glare shot at Natsu, "Second best? She's the best alright!"

"Of fucking course she's the best, but if she's the best, why did you say those stupid things and end up here with me, your BEST friend, drinking in a bar?"

The drunk man rolled his eyes and looked away.

"You only tried calling her but have you even thought about going after her?" Natsu questioned and made a blanch face when he realised he was starting to sound like his Girlfriend, Lucy. Sentimental and bleh–

"She doesn't want to see me right now,"

If he could, Natsu would love to slap some sense into him.

 _Actually, he could._

He swung his left palm down, smacking the right side of Gray's face, leaving him shocked and disoriented.

The man held onto his face where a burning sensation set in.

The bartender pretended not to look, busying himself with cleaning glasses while other patrons were much too preoccupied to notice the happening.

"So what, she tells you she doesn't want to see you and you do that exactly? Wow, maybe it's good you two broke up. You suck at relationships man," Natsu said with a monotonous voice.

Then, a familiar flash of silver hair walked into the room. His green eyes obviously outing the one person he was looking for, the pink-head next to him was the perfect hint.

"Lyon?! What are you–,"

"I'm here for my sorry-ass of a step Brother, Meredy called and told me what happened," He looked at Gray pointedly.

Natsu made a Low whistle, mumbling something like 'my job is done. Time to go home and eat pizzas' before he left Gray with his half-sibling.

The older man grabbed Gray by the shoulders, disregarding whispers and eyes that were starting to pry.

Was this a couple fight between the two men? They wondered, curious and bothersome.

Unbothered by the stares, "You know, when I got rejected. I expected you to be a better option for Juvia. But really? What you did was stupid." He folded his arms, making the younger man roll his eyes at him.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do when you're the reason this happened-,"

"Don't blame it on me. Blame it on yourself where you did not give her a chance to clarify. And I can't believe you would think that I would do such a thing." Lyon chided, glancing around them to disperse the eyes on them. He pulled a few notes out of his wallet and left it on the countertop, dragging his half-brother out of the bar before the latter could protest.

They stepped into an alley where it smelled like rotten fruits and garbage, the floor wet, whether it was because of the unknown liquid from the black bags or from the rainy weather earlier, they did not want to know.

Gray wrenched his hand out of his grip, "What are you doing?" He almost growled. He did not fancy being controlled by his older brother.

"I saw your interviews. You left the questions about your relationship vague, leaving you one of the most sought after bachelors in the sports industry. I'm no Hockey player but I know enough to see what it has done to your relationship. You minimised dates outside, your career took over most of your hours in a day, you left your girlfriend to handle herself if anyone asks her," Lyon listed out, daring Gray to interrupt when he mentioned the last sentence.

"Yes, you let your manager handle it. But it's been left on a grey space since the last interview. The poor girl just got harassed by a journalist the other day, asking if she knew you, if she is dating you or have you guys broken up. I trust she did not tell you that, did she?"

Gray cursed. Juvia, as expressive as she could be, would keep such things to herself. And when she wanted to talk, he pushed her aside.

"You better figure something out. 'Cause when the time is up, I'll go after her myself. I'm sure Meredy would help me out with it." The silver-haired man spun around, walking out of the alley he had dragged them both into.

And soon, the rain begun to fall once again.

—

 ***Author's Note***

 **I am so sorry this took so long as I am tied up with school and exams, it's been very busy and this will continue. I'll write when I can.**

 **I know a lot of you have been requesting a part II to Teru-Teru Bozu and as to what led to the fight. Honestly, when I was writing part I, I barely had an image about what was the huge fight that went down. So, I had some problems writing this part. However, I really hope you guys like it and there will not be a part III, this was mainly to clear up what had happened.**

 **The ending is not very proper but I like to leave it vague. For you to imagine if Gray did something to get Juvia back? Did Juvia forgive him after? Will Lyon really do what he said? (I guess he will, Lyon doesn't give up easily. I love him sm sometimes. I need a Lyon in my life.)**

 **I never mentioned their careers properly, as I said, it was a one-shot so there was not much of a full-story. SO, in this story, what I thought was, Gray is a popular Hockey team captain. Juvia works in a marine research company and Lyon is probably an event-planner.**

 **That's all. If there's any questions, I'll do my best to answer them.**

 **Thank you for reading! 3 (Yes, I am still writing other stories if you are interested ^^ follow me if you like!) Leave a review/comment if you can 3!**

 **-Smiles: )**


	3. Chapter 3

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"REWRITING IN PROGRESS./p 


End file.
